1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polymers for use in hair and skin care compositions, and, more particularly, to conditioning and styling tetrapolymers having advantageous high humidity resistance, low tackiness and a predetermined cloud point.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Copolymers of vinylpyrrolidone (VP) and dimethylaminopropyl methacrylamide (DMAPMA) have been used extensively as active components of hair and skin compositions. While these copolymers are generally suitable polymers for such products as conditioners and shampoos, it is desired to provide new polymers having improved performance characteristics in these and other personal care products.